kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy
Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future, although its trailer can be seen on YouTube as of May 23, 2010. Plot The film begins with a pod of Orcas wimming near the coastline of the Pacific Northwest. Littlefoot's old friend Mo (from the Big Water of the past) visits Willy and his family. Unfortunately, Mo and this family of Orca are tracked down by a large group of whalers, and a single orca gets caught in their net. Unable to save Willy and Mo, his family leaves him behind, and they are taken away to a local amusement park. Sometime later, Jesse, a young boy who has been on the run since he was abandoned by his mother six years before, gets caught by the police for vandalizing a theme park along with a group member of three other abandoned kids (who are not caught) and his new friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie,Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Danny, and Sawyer (who are also caught with him). However, his social worker Dwight helps Jesse, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and their friends avoid legal consequences, provided they clean up their mess at the park. While there, Jesse, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and other befriends Willy, the Orca that was caught earlier and has a collapsed dorsal fin, who is also with Littlefoot's old friend Mo (whom Littlefoot, Ash, Mickey, and their friends reunite with and introduce Jesse, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Genie, and Zazu to). They teach them behaviors, something the trainer, Rae Lindley, had failed to do. Over time, Jesse and Willy become the best of friends, and Jesse, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and their friends earn a long-term job at the marina whilelearning to live with his new and supportive foster parents, Glen and Annie Greenwood. The owner of the amusement park, Dial ((Michael Ironside), whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, and Pete work for, sees the talent Jesse and Willy have together, and makes large plans to host "The Willy Show" (featuring Mo) in hopes of boosting sales and making money for himself. On the day of the first performance, everyone is set to begin, but Willy comes down with stage fright due to the children banging constantly on his underwater observation area. Mo tries to stop Willy, but he scares them off by smashing against the tank, unintentionally damaging it. Jesse is devastated and Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Donald, and Pikachu become mad at him, but later, while at the tank, Jesse, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and the rest notice Dial's assistant Wade (Richard Riehle) and other men plus Pete, Ichy, Dil, and Team Rocket sneaking into the underwater observation area and damage the tank enough that the water will gradually leak out in an effort to kill Willy. It is surmised that Dial is interested in collecting the insurance money, since he has a $1,000,000 life insurance plan on Willy. Thus, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Jesse, Haida shaman Randolph Johnson (August Schellenberg), Professor Oak, Ludwig Von Drake, Rafiki, Mr. Thicknose, Rae, and the others begin plans to release the Orca and Littlefoot's old friend Mo. They use equipment at the park to load Willy and Mo onto a trailer, and Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Gudio, Ash, Pikachu, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Mickey, Goofy, Zazu, Jesse, Randolph, and Professor Oak 'borrow' Glen's truck to tote Willy and Mo to the ocean. They try to stick to back roads to keep from being spotted with a gigantic Orca, and eventually get stuck on a back road. Wade meanwhile notifies Dial that the Orca is missing, and Dial, Wade, Pete, Team Rocket, and others begin a search to find Willy and Mo. Jesse must admit that he needs help, and calls his foster parents using a CB-Radio located in the truck they took. Annie and Glen show up and are able to help free the truck, and continue on to the marina they are headed to, in order to release Willy and Mo. Dial knows where they are likely headed, and when they show up, he, Wade and his henchmen are blocking the gate into the marina. Glen charges at them full speed in the truck, forcing the henchmen to move right before Willy's ride (and Mo's ride, too) plows through the gate to the marina. Glen quickly turns the truck around and backs up Willy and Mo into the water, flooding his truck in the process. Willy and Mo are finally released into the water, but Dial and his goons (including Pete, Ichy, Dil, and Team Rocket) have a backup plan for the death of Willy and Mo. The whaling company shows up in the water, releasing nets into the water to trap Willy and Mo& in the marina and succeed. Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Jesse, and their friends have one last chance. They lead Willy and Mo to an area where if Willy would just jump, he would be free. Amidst everyone's prayers, Mo watches Willy make the jump (in an iconic scene as shown in the film's poster), to the amazement of all his friends, and is free to return to his family. After Dial says that he hates Willy (being referred to as "that whale") and Mo (being referred to as "that prehistoric dolphin"), Mickey, Donald, and Goofy beat up Pete, Genie uses his magical powers to blast off Ichy with Dil coming back to him, and Cera headbutts Pete, Ozzy, Strut, and Team Rocket into the sky. After Mo leaves by going back to the underwater time cave leading to Big Water, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and the others receive a note from Dallben from The Black Cauldron as an inviation to visit Caer Dallben of Prydain. Littlefoot says that they should head back to the Great Valley using the time cave so they could go to Prydain in their next adventure. The film ends with the happy trainers and newly formed family watching Willy swim away. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Professor Oak, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman,Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck,Genie, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Danny, Sawyer, Rafiki, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Pete, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Professor Oak, Rafiki, and Mr. Thicknose will work with Randolph and Pete, Ichy, Dil, and Team Rocket will work for Dial in this film. However, since Ichy and Dil were already in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, Ichy and Dil will be quickly defeated by Genie after Willy leaps over Jesse back into into the ocean at the end of the film. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover film to guest star other Land Before Time characters. *The reason why Genie is in this film is because Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are the only members of theJungle Adventure Crew to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *The reason why Zazu and Rafiki are in this film is because Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are the only Lion King characters to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *Guido and Mo join Littlefoot and the gang in this film, although Mo is actually with Willy in the movie. *Glen and Annie Greenwood are revealed to be an uncle and aunt of Kenny McCormick in this film. At the end of the film, Jesse will become Kenny's adopted cousin. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Pokémon films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Aladdin films, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Runaway Brain, The Lion King films, the Looney Tunes films, and Cats Don't Dance. *The first three Pokémon films, Cats Don't Dance, and Free Willy were released by Warner Bros. *The 1997 DVD release of The Land Before Time was reprinted at the time both Pokémon: The First Movie''and ''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut were released in theaters and Free Willy was first released on DVD in 1999. *Both The Land Before Time (celebrating it 15th anniversary) and Free Willy (celebrating its 10th anniversary) were re-released on DVD in 2003, the same year The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, The Land Before Time VI: The Scret of Saurus Rock, and The Lion King were first released on DVD and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration was released directly on DVD and VHS. *John Leader, who narrated trailers and TV spots for the first seven Land Before Time sequels as well as a single TV spot for the theatrical release of The Land Before Time, also narrated a TV spot for the theatrical release for Free Willy (see Fox 5 commercials (July 1993) (Volume 106) for proof). *Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and thier friends will see Jesse (still as a 12-year-old kid) again along with Ash's old friend Celebi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, which will directly continue from where this film left off. *Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, and thier friends will see Mo again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *Right before the police chase, Perry is dubbed as Rhett telling Gwenie to play rescue with him, Jesse, and Vector, Gwenie is dubbed as Ali asking Perry to play other games with her, Jesse, and Vector, and after Petrie is heard yelling in the background, Jesse is dubbed as Littlefoot asking "What do you mean?" to Gwenie, who says that someone really needs help. Also, when Littlefoot and his friends tell stories to Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Jesse, and the others about how they weren't chased cops and how he, Stan, and the others actually were chased with SpongeBob and his friends by the Sultan's guards sent by Jafar, a flackback sequence featuring clips from Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies and Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin is included. *At the end of the film, Dallben (from the upcoming Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron) will invite Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and the others by letter to come over to Caer Dallben. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 17 the same way as Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, and Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me, all of the mature content will be removed from the South Park bits. *Althoguh it is not a musical (just like the real film), this film will feature a few songs (such as Big Water, We Must Be Brave, and Remembering) taken from some of The Land Before Time TV series episodes, a re-edited version of the song What Would Brian Boitano Do? taken from South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, and The Team Rocket Motto Song just like in some Pooh's Adventures films guest starring Team Rocket. http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Littlefoot%27s_Adventures_of_Free_Willy_TrailerTrailer for Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy (made before additional guest stars were added).*This film was originally going to be a complete non-Disney crossover film, but yru17 decided to add Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Zazu to this film because he thought he would rather have Genie team up Littlefoot and the gang entirely in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron just to avoid making him evil with the witches (Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen), so this film ended up being a non-Disney crossover film with not only non-Disney characters as guest stars, but also with some Disney characters as guest stars as well. *The scene with Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, and the gang meeting Jesse for the first time will be seen as part of a flashback sequence when Littlefoot and the gang tellCharlie, Itchy, and Anne-Marie that they had met an abandoned kid before (referring to Jesse) in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, which will feature Jesse and Randolph as guest stars. Spin-off films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Non-Disney crossovers | Yru17